


Overthinking

by warriorwoman



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: But it's not horrible, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorwoman/pseuds/warriorwoman
Summary: The first thing Alex heard when she came to was, "I'm sorry, Detective Sawyer. She didn't tell Hank or me either.""Shouldn't you guys have protocol on backup or something? She never should have been searching for him all alone. It was too dangerous, and now look what came of it!"Alex's lips turned up a little. The first voice was Kara, but the second voice was Maggie. Maggie cared.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey friends, I'm half asleep don't judge this. Actually it would suck either way lololol

The first thing Alex was greeted with as she stepped inside the dimly lit bar, was the stench of puke and sex. Of all the bars Alex had gone to, this one, by far, was the nastiest. The walls were littered in graffiti and, blood? Alex rolled her eyes and took a few more steps in. There was a scuffle going on near a pool table, a man grinding on his bar stool as the 2 women around him giggled, and a few other people in the bar.

"Pretty lady, what can I get you?" The man behind the bar asked as Alex made her way over to him.

"You can get me this man's location as well as his name." She slid a picture to him.

"I don't know him. Now, unless I can get you a drink, you better leave." He snarled.

Alex clenched her jaw and grabbed the man's stained shirt. "Listen, buddy. I've had a long ass day and I'm really not in the mood for your shit. Now, we can either do this the easy way, or the hard way."

The bar had become awfully quiet in the short amount of time Alex had spoken.

The man jumped back when Alex let go of him. "Alright, listen. Yeah, I've seen him a few times. But I don't know his name; He hangs out back at this time of night."

"You better be right." Alex grabbed the picture and shoved it back into her jacket.

The man she's been looking for was an alien captor. He'd been capturing aliens, butchering them, and leaving their bodies around National City. Alex presumed it was a mind trick to worry Supergirl. It was working. Kara had been stressed out to keep fighting crime, only to let the man keep hurting other aliens. Alex decided she should put a stop to the man. She had wanted to ask Maggie to come with her, but was to nervous to after their previous conversation; Alex coming out.

The agent walked out the back door, closing it behind her as quietly as she could. She glanced around but couldn't see much because a lot of the lights around her were flickering. As she reached for her flashlight, she noticed a shadow a few yards to the right of her. Alex swiftly grabbed her gun and pointed it at the black blob.

"I am a DEO agent. Put your hands up and step into the light."

The shadow didn't move.

"I said-"

The blob of black suddenly came into sight. It was the man she had been searching for. Before Alex could get a shot off, she was met with a sharp hit to the side of her head. As blackness started forming in dots, she thrusters her gun up to the mans face. He screamed as his nose cracked and blood poured onto the gravel. "Bitch!"

Alex kicked his crotch with the little energy she had left before being consumed by the darkness.

***

The first thing Alex heard when she came to was, "I'm sorry, Detective Sawyer. She didn't tell Hank or me either."

"Shouldn't you guys have protocol on backup or something? She never should have been searching for him all alone. It was too dangerous, and now look what came of it!"

Alex's lips turned up a little. The first voice was Kara, but the second voice was Maggie. Maggie cared. Alex slipped back into sleep quickly, thinking about a certain detective.

***

"Come on, Danvers. Wake up." Alex felt a hand on her cheek. She groaned and pried open her eyes.

Maggie smiled down at her. "Hey."

"Hey." Alex stared back up at Maggie, butterflies fluttered in her stomach. She smiled lightly and rested her own hand on Maggie's. In that moment, Alex had never know a better feeling.

"Alex," The agent almost stopped breathing at the use of her first name. "I don't understand why you didn't ask me to back you up. You know I would have. You really scared me- us. You scared us." Maggie caught herself.

"How'd you guys find me? I don't really remember much." Alex responded, closing her eyes, and regretting it as soon as Maggie's beautiful ones were out of sight. However, it did block out the light, cashing her headache to lessen.

"Supergirl heard the bastard's scream, and heard you. She flew over and called me after she brought you here." Maggie smiled and added, "Wah to break his nose by the way, he looks like a walrus now. However, you do have a concussion and a few stickers on your head."

"Really?" Alex chuckled, her eyes still closed. Her ache for sleep started creeping back.

"Yeah." Maggie answered softer. She noticed the agent drifting a little. She leaned down and lightly pressed her lips against Alex's cheek. "I'll be here when you wake up; I promise. Try to sleep, okay?" The detective whispered in her ear.

Alex flushed but nodded. She felt Maggie's hand still stroking her cheek. As she drifted back to sleep, her heartbeats matched the strokes.

***

_"Come on, Alex. Do you really think that she likes you? She could get any girl she wants, why would she want a freshly-out-of-the-closet nerd?" Mean Alex told her, siting to the right of Alex's bed._

_Nice Alex on the left responded with, "Even if she's just being friendly, there's always the potential for more. Hang in there!"_

_Suddenly red consumed and all the agent saw was her father's blood. There was a sea of it; pouring over everything and flowing-_

Alex woke shaking and frantically looking around for Maggie. She wasn't there. Don't be dependent on someone else, get up and breathe, Danvers. Alex told herself, taking the IV out of her arm. She climbed out of her bed and shrugged off her paper-thin how and put on her old clothes. She grabbed her gun and bag, but forgetting her phone on the table. She walked over to the door and left as unnoticed as she could.

Kara, of course, saw her and ran over. "What they heck, Alex? You need to be resting!"

Alex turned to face her sister. She gave her a hug and told her as they embraced, "I'm rested enough. I'm just going back to my apartment, okay?"

Kara smiled after their hug, and pulled away. "Yes. But only if you let me fly you."

"Whatever." Alex grinned and rolled her eyes.

After Kara dropped her off at home, Alex realized she hadn't eaten in a little under a day. She ordered some Chinese and put on some movie about a flying boy. After about ten minuets, she heard a knock on her door.

"That was quick." Alex muttered. She opened the door and wasn't met with the Chinese delivery guy, but instead, Maggie.

"Maggie. Hey."

"Hey? That's it? I've called you half a dozen times when you weren't at the DEO; why didn't you answer? And where were you?"

Alex saw how worried Maggie actually was. "I'm sorry. I must've left my phone there. Sorry." She apologized halfheartedly.

Maggie clenched her jaw. "Fuck you." Alex's jaw dropped. Maggie pushed Alex inside, shutting the door behind them. "I was worried, Danvers. Me. Maggie fucking Sawyer was worried."

Alex didn't know if she was turned on, or pissed off. She decided to settle on both. "Fuck you, huh? I guess I could." Alex pushed Maggie against the door.

Maggie noticed how dark Alex's eyes were getting and knew she had pushed it too far. "Alex. I'm sorry."

The agent pushed herself away. "No, I'm sorry." Alex was really embarrassed. She slowly walked back to her couch. "I just- I don't know how to cope."

Maggie frowned, following her. "Cope with what?"

"Everything." Maggie sat next to Alex and grabbed her hand.

"I'll tell you what; we'll cope together."

Alex smiled softly as a tear ran down her cheek. She leaned over and pressed her lips to Maggie's. Fireworks. Alex finally understood why kissing was so magical. Their lips moved on their own. Alex raised her hand to Maggie's hair and softy ran it through the beautiful locks. The detective groaned and gently slid her hands under Alex's shirt. The agent shivered at the touch of Maggie's soft hands.

"You're beautiful." Maggie broke away from their kiss for a moment to just look at Alex before reattaching their mouthes. She rubbed circles on Alex's stomach, sending waves of butterflies and heat though Alex.

A knock on the door broke them apart. Maggie growled, upset someone interrupted them.

Alex grinned. "It's the Chinese delivery guy!"

Maggie smiled at Alex's enthusiasm. "You're so cute."

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully there aren't big mistakes... cause I'm falling asleep, sorry.  
> comment if this wasn't half bad please. thank you, friends.


End file.
